


Nocturnal Visits

by uchihatake



Series: OBKK AUs [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top Uchiha Obito, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihatake/pseuds/uchihatake
Summary: He's the man of his dreams.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: OBKK AUs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867591
Comments: 7
Kudos: 168





	Nocturnal Visits

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mildly creepy.

It happened again.

He had that dream. The one he’s had every night this week. It’s so vivid that it makes him wretch. Ordinarily, dreams fade. But this one, this one stays, lingering on his mind and body, reinforced night after night.

The setting doesn’t change, happening in his static bedroom. It all starts the same. He’s lying in bed, on the boundaries of sleep. That near equilibrium where realities blur and his thoughts come and go in seconds of fleetingness.

His room is a dark blue along with his skin. Sometimes it’s slow and other times rapid. He can never quite tell when his breathing shifts. It coincides with his heart rate.

Ba-bump.

Ba-bump.

Ba-bump.

Bump.

Bump.

Bump.

(It goes bump in the night.)

There’s a hand on his throat. It’s soft like velvet but the grip it has on him differs, as if a tightly constricting scarf. It caresses its way down his body to the hem of his shirt. These airy touches cause goosebumps to arise along his skin.

It’s like he’s sedated, content to having his body explored. Through hazy eyes, he looks up to a handsome figure with hooded lids, jet black hair a striking contrast to his own silver locks. He lifts a weak hand to push away the stranger, but the scent of his peppermint breath intoxicates him.

He inhales him as he’s kissed almost to the point of near suffocation. Their lips meld together like enzymes to a substrate. He can’t keep himself from responding. His clothes are stripped away and no part of his exposed body is left unkissed. The part of him which has succumbed to the carnal pleasure basks in the attention showered upon him like a gift.

His back arches off the bed as the enticing man above him teases his begging and strained cock.

Kakashi’s tongue curls into a whisper of a name he doesn’t know, but struggles to moan. Instead, he’s left to whine incoherently as his member is stroked slowly with the deliberate ease of teasing. He’d beg if his mind were capable of formulating words like _more, faster,_ and _oh god yes._ They're a garble of wanton pants.

His sigh decompresses into a whimper when the lip-biting, toe curling sensation is stripped away from him. However, the finger circling around down his lower-half afterwards is a welcomed substitution. His body shifts to meet the hand and it adjusts itself to accommodate the foreign intrusion. And then two of them. Then three. All the way until he has a throbbing cock in him cause the fingers just won’t satisfy him the way this does anymore.

The back of his head smothers against the cotton pillow. His breathless gasps can’t keep up with his need for air, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He isn’t used to every part of him being set on fire as if he were able to melt the wrinkled sheets beneath him.

Actually, perhaps it’s the room around him that is burning. Everything is so hot. Bodies can’t generate this much heat. The room has to be on fire; it's the only explanation. And if that were the case, he’s not sure he would notice or care amongst all the sensations.

He wants his body gripped and rammed, to have bruises appear in the morning around where his hips were held in place. If his neck were a macrame of purple and deep blues, it wouldn’t even be enough. Bite him by the lips—scar him.

Deeper, harder.

And then he wakes up, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, counting the cracks and trying to find some pattern to the plaster. He needs to calm his heart rate and find a way to shake such vivid dreams out of his head before he goes mad.

Kakashi goes to the bathroom and splashes water upon his face. The reflection in the mirror shows a man drained of energy. Great, now he needs to get ready for work.

He goes through the day trying not to be reminded of his dream the prior night, like he’s been trying to do for the past few weeks. But sometimes he’ll be having a conversation with one of his coworkers and notice how strong their hands look and how great they would feel wrapped around him. He usually excuses himself during these times.

He’s tried to avoid these dreams by staying up for long nights, blasting music through his headphones. He wants to reach that edge of consciousness where his head can hit the pillow and let everything be a beautiful blackout. No memories or dreams. But so far all it seems to do is actually worsen the god forsaken hallucinations. Those nights feel rougher and almost visceral, with the dream feeling as if it would never end, like his body would be drained and used raw.

Vaguely he’s complained to his friends about these sleepless nights, leaving out rather large details, simplifying the matter to just not being able to rest due to odd dreams. Mostly he’s neglected to tell them of the man that appears during these times and how he sees his face often while awake, too. It’ll be when he’s ordering coffee at the cafe and the cashier has the same handsome face with those charcoal eyes and equally dark locks. He sees him while walking down busy intersections, only to turn around and find him vanished.

“Just get some sleeping medication,” his friends dismiss at him, as if he hasn’t already tried more than a dozen over the counter brands.

“Therapy?” they ask. But Kakashi wasn’t stressed about anything until these occurrences in the night began. He’s not repressing stuff. He thinks.

“Sleep paralysis?” Yet he’s followed all the instructions for preventing it and he doesn’t exhibit the right signs: he can move, speak, even be consciously aware for the most part. It just feels like he’s awake.

“How about a psychic?” they suggested lamely, having run out of ideas. And so has Kakashi himself, which is how he finds himself seated in a plush loveseat in a room of incense. His reflection looks back exasperatedly through a crystal ball.

The medium takes her seat, the sleeves of her long satin robe draping down over her hands. She gives him a glance. She looks like something out of a movie. Kakashi surveys the room wondering when a snow white owl will descend upon them with his invitation to a wizarding school.

When that part seems like a dud, he instead anticipates a large puff of smoke to complete her entrance. But nothing, just careful examination of his character. “You haven’t been able to sleep well, have you?” She observes.

Kakashi chuckles. “Are the bags under my eyes that obvious?”

She shakes her head, clicking her tongue. “No, no. However, your friend did give me some brief insight on your situation. You look like the kind of person a succubus would attach themselves to…” she trails off.

Kakashi blinks. “Meaning?”

“Handsome and young.” She smiles. “Has it been a long time since your last encounter?” she asks, hands folded beneath her chin.

“No, I actually dreamt of him the other night.” Kakashi licks his lips. He’s actually talking to a scammer about his “sleeping problems.” He expected something about his chakra being out of order or something, nothing quite like a supernatural monster haunting him. He’s going to kill Gai for suggesting this place (“She reads my palm all the time! She’s amazing, Kakashi. I wish she were my grandma.”)

“Him?” she emphasizes with a raised brow, the wrinkles of her face sag. “You have an incubus visiting you and often it seems? That’s quite abnormal,” she comments, looking into Kakashi’s eyes. “Listen closely, young man. Continued contact with this being can be detrimental to your health, and by the looks of it, you’re already suffering from the symptoms.” She pauses before continuing, eyebrows furrowed, “Typically, incubi aren’t known to target men, in fact, they hate it and avoid it. I do not know why this particular one has attached itself to you.”

Kakashi chews on his bottom lip, unable to come up with an answer himself.

“There are some options for you, but I would say the best one would be to move out of your current home. If that is too extreme, try staying elsewhere for a month. It might deter it from visiting you and find a new person to leech off of.”

✼

Perhaps Kakashi should visit a psych ward and legitimately consider an evaluation. He thinks this as he packs a suitcase with clothes. Gai had agreed he could stay on his couch for about a week or so because apparently “you look like shit.” While in reality he’s way beyond that point and has ascended into a new plane of fucking deranged.

Kakashi’s curled up in a blanket on the couch and still experiences the ghosting of fingertips alongside him. He shivers and wonders if tonight will be different. His eyes feel sunken into his head. The underparts to his eyes drag down his face.

Gai brings him a warm glass of milk before bed. “Have you thought about doing a sleep study at a clinic?”

Kakashi holds the soothing mug in his hands. “I’ll consider it if this week goes poorly. Thanks.” He places the cup on the coffee table. “Night, Gai.”

“Night.”

✼

Kakashi sleeps well for the first time in a week or so. He smiles at his temporary roommate at the breakfast table. Gai compliments him on his complexion looking a bit brighter. It’s great. They have a good breakfast.

The sun shines outside, making his commute to his workplace a pleasant ease. He doesn’t think about his night terrors, having it almost seemingly forgotten in general. All he needed was a change in scenery, honestly. Perhaps the medium’s words were influencing him like a placebo effect. Regardless, he feels pretty dumb in believing a sexual demon was stalking him—

A blur of a shadow metamorphosizes in the corner of his eye. He twists and for a second he sees the monster from his dreams. But the longer he stares, the quicker he can decipher the differences in features between the passerby and the thing. He’s hallucinating.

But he got a full eight hours of sleep last night.

Kakashi presses his hand against his forehead, feeling his temperature. Pedestrians step around him as he stands stalled in the middle of the busy street. And each man appears to look like _it_ until they come fully into view.

The rest of the way to his workplace is spent with his gaze fixed firmly to the pavement below himself. He flinches at every stranger with jet black hair and broad shoulders.

And he later avoids eye contact with the cashier when purchasing Advil for his headache. Kakashi’s hands feel clammy while paying for his medication, hardly able to swallow the obstruction in his throat as he tries to process the uncanny features. He stares down at his fingers and not the person in front of him, but it’s like a car crash he can’t veer away from.

“Did you find everything okay?” The cashier offers a boyish grin, one that seems perfected through the years.

“Thank you, yes,” Kakashi rambles, his voice faint as he’s already run half way out of the store with bag in hand. The pills rattle in their canister, accentuating each frantic step.

He tries not to think of the way the man’s smile has made his heart race.

Kakashi wishes he could rip his heart out of his chest to rid himself of the insufferable beating. However, judging by the pounding, it might burst out on its own before he actually loses his patience. He’d probably stomp on it for good measure and let the concrete imprint itself on the tender muscle.

Losing himself on his thoughts of self-mutilation distracts him from worrying about what tonight might hold and whether or not he is in definite need of psychiatric care. They’re just nightmares. Big deal, he scoffs.

He sleeps well again that second night.

As does the third.

There seems to have been a shift. His nights have become calm and full of sleep while his waking life is spent cowering around each man. _It_ is everywhere. _It_ sits next to him in the cafetaria. _It_ smiles at him in line to buy coffee. _It_ follows him.

A tap on his shoulder alerts him to the end of his working hours. His notebook sticks to his cheeks as he lifts his head up, eyes still bleary. He was too afraid to sleep last night. He buried himself into the couch’s cushions, feeling exposed in the large living room. As if something might crawl out from beneath the couch and envelop him.

He waits for the room to empty out, not wanting to make any eye contact with his coworkers. They all look like the man of his dreams. He flinches when they even just glance in his general direction.

Kakashi takes out his phone to distract himself as he makes his way out of his office. He treads towards the seldom used fire-escape stairway, intending to avoid the chains of a crowd as much as possible.

He wonders if Gai would allow him to share his bed tonight, it would make him feel more secure knowing someone else were with him. If he had the nightmare, maybe Gai could wake him up. He’ll lie though and just say the couch was giving him back problems.

The buddy system sounds good.

The aged stairs creak as he descends them. He hears each one as they wrap themselves down in a rigid spiral. He’s so far up, it’s difficult to see the floor. Unlike the other busy stairwell, this one has no windows. The only lighting comes from that of the yellow fluorescent bulbs.

Kakashi takes another step but instead of the weak sound of metal bending, he hears a whistle. It continues for sometime after the stairs should have settled. The melody raises goosebumps along his skin. He feels like his heart may stop. Part of him wants to curl up into a ball and block everything out, but the adrenaline kicks in and he’s racing down the steps.

He’s already cleared a flight with the frantic drum of his feet pounding against metal when he trips on something. Most likely his feet, but he isn’t certain. He’s plummeting down when a set of sturdy arms catch him. Like a cornered cat he’s scrambling away, but like a good boy he’s kept in his place.

There’s the overwhelming smell of peppermint.

Kakashi wonders if he’s dreaming.

A pair of soft lips descend upon his, ones that Kakashi his kissed a dozen times over. He can hardly catch his breath between each kiss as their lips brush and crush against each other from one second to the next. Teeth nip on his adam’s apple and then his clavicle.

He shuts his eyes, unwilling to view the handsome image before him. He doesn’t want to remember the sharp charcoal eyes which peer through him. But the tighter he shuts his eyes, the more amplified each sensation is. The growl subdued in the demon’s throat sends a wave of pleasure down his spine.

Kakashi groans as the figure takes a hold of both his wrists in one strong hand. He lifts them above his head as he grinds him into the wall. He can feel his erection against his.

The moans Kakashi lets out echoes. He gasps and pants and wants. Has it already been almost a week since he’d last had a nightly visit? Since he’d been fucked hard?

His mind is a white hot blank as the rough hand dives beneath the band of his pants and underneath his briefs. Fingers wrap around Kakashi’s member and he’s pleading. He bucks himself into the grip. Back and forth. The man doesn’t make a gesture to move, allowing Kakashi to fuck himself against his hand.

His body is a burning pulsation.

Kakashi doesn’t know when his hands have been freed, but when he realizes they are already gripping tightly to the man’s shoulders as he continually thrusts himself against him. There it is again, that name Kakashi wants to scream but his mind can’t form. “Oh, god, I’m going to come,” he whimpers, writhing in estacy as his clutches at the man’s shoulders tighten, begging, “P-please, I-I’m close.”

Kakashi aches and it’s his release which relieves him, “Ah-ah, _Obito,”_ Kakashi whines the new name, surprising even himself.

 _Obito_ flips him around, pulling down Kakashi’s pants. His hands travel up Kakashi’s thighs, stroking and squeezing. Kakashi finds himself spreading his legs obidiently as Obito’s hands slide between his thighs before moving up to part his cheeks, his hole automatically twitching at the thought of what’s to come, and he flushes.

He hears a chuckle from behind him and before he could voice out his embarrasment, there’s something wet and thick prodding his entrance, licking a trail of saliva around it and causing his body to jolt at the sensation. The hands on his behind knead his cheeks and spread them apart further, Kakashi strangling out a gasp as he feels Obito’s tongue slips past the rim of muscles. He can’t help the string of moans escaping his lips, whimpering octaves higher and his knees trembling at the feeling of the hot muscle exploring his cavern.

“M-more, Obito,” Kakashi mewls, and his plea is answered as two fingers make their way into his entrance. The long, rough fingers manage to prod his soft spot and he chokes out in pleasure, arching his back and sticking his behind for more. He can feel them run up his walls and how they’re roughly abusing his prostate, the burst of pleasure coursing through his body and making precum drip from his excited cock.

Just as he’s about to cum, Obito pulls out his fingers. Kakashi almost protests for more when he feels something much larger at his entrance, prodding his tightness before it slides in. It’s so long and thick, Kakashi thought it would hurt, but it doesn’t, the length filling him up perfectly. All he feels is pleasure and he wants more like some addict on a high. Needy tears stream down his face.

His head knocks against the side of the wall with each thrust. In. Out. In. Out. He’s filled completely to the brim and he can’t believe he can take so much cock. This is better than any previous dream. Why would he ever try to get rid of something which provides such pure ecstasy in his life?

Obito pulls completely out before slamming right back inside with such a harsh force that it pounds against Kakashi’s prostate.

“Fuck! Right there, again, please,” he begs, wheezing as his eyes roll back in absolute bliss. Obito obliges and fucks him senseless again and again. He doesn’t lose stamina while Kakashi feels like his legs may give out.

Kakashi’s sweating. He almost melts at how perfectly Obito’s cock presses harshly against his sweet spot with how thick he is, triggering the many ravenous nerve endings inside him. Every thrust ignites the greatest waves of pleasure through Kakashi and he throws his head back, his trembling fingers balling into fists against the wall.

“I’m going to come, Obito,” Kakashi whimpers, his voice shaking from the intensity of the pleasure. Obito pulls out at this moment and spins Kakashi around, pressing him against the wall. He pushes Kakashi’s legs up and thrusts into him mercilessly, Kakashi instictively wrapping his legs around Obito. He clings on to Obito while moaning into the man’s ear, choking out broken syllables as every thrust sends sparks through his body.

All he can smell is the peppermint.

The air is framed with nothing but their heavy breaths and Kakashi’s occasional sinful whimpers.

A hand cups the side of his face before guiding him to meet Obito’s lips, the latter swallowing up his shuddering moans as he takes Kakashi’s member in his free hand, stroking fast and spreading precum all over his sore tip. Obito's touch feels breathtakingly good. Kakashi swears the world dissolves as the man continues to pound into him, the sensation wrecking his mind and sending him into overdrive.

“So, so pretty,” Obito murmurs against his lips, and Kakashi has never heard a voice so alluring in his entire life.

He screams out Obito's name once he feels his release build up to the brink, writhing under the latter's touch as a wave of pleasures smashes through his veins and white spills from his cock.

Obito comes after a prolonged while, his thrusting subsiding just as the overstimulation sends Kakashi into a high of no return. Kakashi loves the feeling of cum filling him up and slowly dripping out. He falls to the floor, gazing upon the handsome, rugged, dashing, and any other word history books have used to describe beautiful features, man (none of them does Obito justice).

He falls asleep from pure exhaustion. The last thing he remembers is a pair of arms hoisting him up and pressing him against a warm body.

“Time to go home, Kakashi.”


End file.
